Embodiments of the present invention relate to nonvolatile memory devices and methods for operating the same.
Generally, semiconductor memory devices are able to store data and read out the stored data, as needed. Semiconductor memory devices may be classified as nonvolatile memories which retain stored data in the absence of applied power and volatile memories which lose stored data in the absence of applied power. Examples of nonvolatile semiconductor devices include programmable read only memory (PROM), erasable and programmable read only memory (EPROM), electrically erasable and programmable read only memory (EEPROM), and flash memory. Examples of volatile memories include dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and static random access memory (SRAM).